


sex education

by sohnist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnist/pseuds/sohnist
Summary: “i want you to—to show me.” jeongin goes quiet and timid, and it’s an odd look on him. usually he’s much more confident and boisterous, and isn’t afraid to speak his mind.then, chan realizes what’s been asked of him.it’s chan’s turn to be red-faced as it sinks in, and he sits back against the headboard. chan knows that he's already agreed to his proposition in his heart even if his mind won’t let him accept it yet.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 28
Kudos: 462
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	sex education

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my submission for the skz fuckfest.
> 
> prompt #15:
> 
> Inexperienced character A going to character B because they want to get experience.
> 
> i hope you enjoy! <3

it’s an unusually quiet evening in the dorm. most of the members are spending their free time out with each other or with friends, but chan had decided to stay home for once, sitting on his bed and busying himself by scrolling through twitter. it’s not the best way to spend his time, but there’s something relaxing about being able to wind down at the end of the day this way.

everyone has been left to their own devices and is presumably busy, so chan is surprised when someone knocks at his door. it’s common courtesy to do so to avoid accidentally finding each other doing something  _ embarrassing _ , as had been known to happen far too many times already.

“hyung, can i come in?” it’s jeongin’s voice, and he seems a little agitated, like whatever reason he’s there is urgent.

chan beckons him inside, and right away, jeongin comes to join him on the bed, laying down somewhat casually at the other end of it.

“what’s up, innie?” chan sets his phone down, curiosity piqued. he notices that jeongin won’t meet his eyes, instead focusing on the duvet and picking at it with his nails. chan almost scolds him before stopping himself.

“i wanted to talk to you about something,” jeongin starts, and chan lets him have a pause to collect his thoughts. “you’ve  _ done _ things before, right?”

“what?” whatever jeongin means is completely lost to him, which isn’t uncommon when it comes to the younger members.

“you know, like, with other people.”

it takes chan another second before it clicks. jeongin not wanting to meet his eyes, fidgeting, and—are his cheeks a little bit pink?

“ _ oh. _ why do you ask?”

“have you?”

chan is a little taken aback by how insistent jeongin is on an answer. normally, he wouldn’t be one to share the details of his sex life with others, but it seems important to jeongin, so he wills himself to answer, albeit as vaguely as possible.

“i have. why do you want to know, though?”

“i want—i want to know how.”

a moment of awkward silence passes between them as chan processes what jeongin said.

“do you mean, like, you want me to tell you? did you not get taught this in school?” chan is being a little harsh, but it’s not like he doesn’t feel any pressure at being asked this out of the blue.

at that, jeongin flushes bright red, and not necessarily just from embarrassment.

“of course i did!” jeongin definitely seems frustrated now, if not angry, his voice raised slightly louder than it usually is. chan stifles the urge to shush him. “i meant that i want you to—to  _ show _ me.” jeongin goes quiet and timid once again, and it’s an odd look on him. usually he’s much more confident and boisterous, and isn’t afraid to speak his mind.

then, chan realizes what’s been asked of him.

it’s chan’s turn to be red-faced as it sinks in, and he sits back against the headboard.

when chan is quiet for a moment too long, jeongin starts to move, sitting up and talking at the same time, rushed.

“if you don’t want to—i shouldn’t have asked, sorry.”

“jeongin, wait, i just—have you ever even kissed someone before?”

jeongin pauses at the edge of the bed, his feet dangling off of it, and for a moment, chan forgets that he’s already nineteen. he looks so  _ young _ , and the fact that chan has already agreed to his proposition in his heart even if his mind won’t let him accept it yet scares him.

“a few times,” he says, but he says it like a defense, and stutters, and chan feels a whole new kind of responsibility settle on his shoulders. jeongin has never even  _ kissed _ someone, and he wants to know much more than just that.

“why do you want me to—to show you?”

“i just felt like—i thought that for when i actually date someone, it would be better if i wasn’t a… you know.” jeongin waves his hand dismissively.

“a virgin?”

“yeah.” jeongin ducks his head.

“but… why me?”

“you just seem experienced? and i trust you, so…” 

chan tries not to focus on the way his heart swells at knowing that jeongin trusts him so much.

“jeongin, you know there’s nothing wrong with being inexperienced, right? i’m sure that whoever you date in the future won’t be very experienced either.”

“maybe, but i would just feel more comfortable knowing what i’m doing.” jeongin takes a breath in between sentences. “that’s not weird, right?”

“no, no, that’s not weird at all. i just… don’t want you to regret this.”

“wait, does that mean you’ll do it?” chan holds back a chuckle at the way that jeongin whips his head around to look at him, an excited sparkle in his eyes.

“yeah, i will. but jeongin, you have to promise me some things first.”

“what is it?”

“one—i’m here to help you with whatever you want, so you call the shots. if you ever want to stop, or try something else, let me know right away.”

jeongin nods.

“and two—listen to me if i tell you we need to slow down, okay? being safe and comfortable— _ both _ of us—is important.”

“i got it, hyung.” jeongin’s face pinks again as the situation sets in for him, and his expression turns serious, but chan can still see the nerves.

chan takes the moment as an opportunity to sit closer to him. he feels like this kind of discussion should be done intimately, at least so he can encourage or comfort jeongin if he gets stuck on what to say. jeongin had been unable to even word his original questions directly, so he’s not sure how easy it’s going to be to go into specifics, but it’s necessary.

“so, is there anything you had in mind?”

jeongin looks away, seemingly flustered by chan’s proximity and the question. he hums, but doesn’t answer.

“here, let me make it a bit easier—do you plan to be with women or men? or both?”

“um, both i think? i’m not really sure.”

“it’s alright if you don’t know yet, but you’re definitely okay with the idea of being with men, right? because if you aren’t, asking me for help probably wasn't a good idea.” chan keeps his eyes on jeongin and lets out a small laugh, trying to bring down the tension in the room.

to his relief, jeongin seems to relax a little bit, and smiles in return.

“don’t worry, hyung, i’ve seen your abs enough times to know where i stand.” he turns to chan with a cheeky grin, and chan remembers in that moment just how bold their youngest can be sometimes, if the heat in his face is anything to go by.

it’s chan’s turn to avert his eyes, and clear his throat awkwardly before continuing his questions.

“now that that’s out of the way, think about what kinds of things i could help you with. what’s the most you’d want to do? don’t be shy.”

when jeongin doesn’t reply after a minute or two, chan places his arm around his shoulders as a gentle encouragement.

“i want you to fuck me.”

chan sucks in a quick breath. it catches him off guard to hear something so straightforward from jeongin. he doesn’t know what finally got him to say what he means, but it doesn’t matter.

chan squeezes jeongin’s shoulder. “okay, i can do that, but not anytime soon.”

“why not?”

jeongin actually sounds dejected, and chan tries not to let his head swim at the thought that jeongin is so eager to be fucked, by  _ him. _

“there’s a few things to prepare, first, and we need a decent amount of alone time, too. so, next time we’re both free—”

“but  _ hyung, _ ” jeongin actually  _ whines _ , “i wanted you to help me  _ today _ .”

“i  _ can _ help you today, we just can’t go all the way, okay? trust me on this.”

jeongin stops complaining but doesn’t hide his pout. chan thinks that the expression is dangerous, and if jeongin had pushed just a little bit harder, he might’ve given in and come up with some excuse to keep everyone out of the dorm for longer.

chan turns where he sits on the edge of the bed to face jeongin instead, and jeongin does the same. it’s a bit more of a confrontation now that they’re facing each other, and chan can tell that jeongin definitely feels the awkwardness of it, so he takes jeongin’s hand in his for reassurance. it seems to work, at least for a moment, until chan moves closer to him, definitely beyond personal space territory. he notices jeongin instinctively move in the opposite direction, away from chan.

“are you sure about this?”

“yeah—yeah, i am. you just startled me, sorry.”

“it’s okay. i’ll let you know before i do anything though, okay? so try to relax.” chan smiles again, and runs his thumb over the back of jeongin’s hand. it seems to do the trick, jeongin visibly relaxing and trying to settle into their new, closer position. chan lifts his unoccupied hand to cup jeongin’s cheek. “can i kiss you now?”

“yeah,” jeongin whispers under his breath.

there’s no way that jeongin has ever kissed anyone before, and chan finds it sweet. jeongin is eager, but his nerves overcome that, making him shaky and clumsy in the way he tries to kiss chan back. it’s nice—chan hasn’t kissed anyone in a while, and despite jeongin’s inexperience, there’s something genuine about it.

the kiss doesn’t last for long—chan doesn’t let it. he doesn’t want jeongin to get too overwhelmed on his first try, or not know what to do should the kiss progress.

“how was that?” chan asks, smiling and sitting back a little so jeongin has room to breathe.

“it was… good. i liked it.” jeongin takes a second before continuing, fidgeting. “can you kiss me again?”

chan laughs out loud at his eagerness. jeongin is trying so hard, truly, and yet he’s still so unsure of himself, and of what he can do or even ask for. 

“of course i can. and i will, but can i give you some tips first?” jeongin nods so fast that chan worries he might make himself dizzy. “first, when we’re kissing, put your hands somewhere on me. don’t just let them sit there.” chan grabs ahold of jeongin’s wrists and brings his hands up to rest on his shoulders. it’s a safe spot, one that might not fluster him so much, and it still gives him something to do with his hands so they aren’t awkwardly stiff.

“where else can i?” for a second, chan just thinks he’s being inquisitive again, wanting to know anything he can about what to do, and what seems natural, but something in his voice, in his expression, says otherwise. the overlying uncertainty is still strong, of course, and seemingly dominant over everything else, but chan gets the sense that he’s really asking something else.

“you can put them here, too.” chan moves his wrists again, dragging jeongin’s hands down his torso slowly, letting him feel the planes of his chest and the abs he had already mentioned liking, before settling them on his waist. the move had silently turned up the heat in the room, and without a word, chan leans in to kiss him again.

this time, chan doesn’t hold back, diving into his lips like he’s hungry for them. jeongin makes a little noise, like he’s surprised and turned on all at once and chan eats it up, heat rushing under his skin knowing that jeongin is feeling just like he does.

jeongin’s grip on his waist tightens when chan drags his bottom lip between his teeth, just enough to make him shiver, before pulling away. they’re both out of breath.

“here, jeongin, lean back against the wall,” chan says. jeongin follows suit, and chan climbs into his lap. it’s easier this way, not as much of an awkward position. jeongin looks a little stunned by it, seemingly not expecting to have chan in his lap. a grin breaks out on chan’s face at his wide-eyed expression. “you okay there, innie?”

jeongin puts his hands back on chan’s waist. that’s easier now, too. “yeah, just… thinking.”

chan leans in to kiss under his jaw and down his neck. “about what?”

“you’re kind of small.”

“i may be shorter than you, but i’m  _ not _ smaller.” chan whispers it into his ear, and puts his hands on the wall on either side of jeongin’s head, caging him in and simultaneously proving his point. he hears jeongin gulp, and chuckles before going back to kissing his neck.

“hyung.” jeongin speaks suddenly, and with resolve. “kiss me more, please.”

“how can i say no when you’re asking so nicely?” chan says, sitting back. that makes jeongin smile, and chan counts it as a small victory. he wants jeongin to feel completely comfortable, and to feel like he can ask for what he wants.

chan puts both of his hands on either side of jeongin’s face, holding him gently between his palms, and kisses him again, this time open-mouthed. jeongin seems surprised by it, stiffening a little bit in his hold when he realizes what chan plans to do.

chan starts by tracing jeongin’s bottom lip with his tongue, just to give him a taste. jeongin shudders under his touch, and it’s invigorating. chan’s worried about being too bold too fast, but it seems like jeongin is itching for more, pressing into chan like he’s asking for it.

chan grabs jeongin’s hands where they rest on his waist as they kiss, and slowly moves his hands under his shirt, before leaving them there and letting jeongin explore. having someone else’s skin against his feels nice, a pleasant feeling simmering in his chest. jeongin is less hesitant to touch him than he thought he would be, already tracing over chan’s torso with his fingers in detail.

they both need a moment to breathe, so chan pulls away for a minute. it’s clear how inexperienced jeongin is from how he’s already practically panting, and chan finds it more endearing than he should. actually, everything about jeongin in this situation is endearing, from the way he eagerly seeks everything out, to the way he curiously touches him, to how he can’t seem to decide between embarrassment and confidence. with some more practice, jeongin would definitely be a force to be reckoned with.

“what is it?” jeongin snaps him out of his thoughts. he hadn’t realized he was staring.

“nothing. you’re cute. try to breathe through your nose, okay? it’ll make things easier.” jeongin tries to brush it off with a nod, but he’s not as good at hiding it as he thinks, his already flushed cheeks getting even brighter. “don’t think too much about this next part, okay? just follow my lead.”

chan kisses him more gently than before, wanting the heat to be more subtle than it had been, so that jeongin can relax. he only gives jeongin a few seconds to get adjusted before licking into his mouth. he doesn’t tease, doesn’t hold back, and it seems like jeongin doesn’t know whether to tense up or shudder. it ends up being an odd mixture of both, with a choked moan accompanying his reaction. chan feels jeongin’s hands go lax on his waist the more they kiss, so he gives them some guidance, sliding jeongin’s hands up his torso until they regain the ability to move on their own. 

he knows what it feels like—jeongin is overwhelmed, brain turning to mush, barely even able to reciprocate, so chan presses him harder against the wall, finds jeongin’s tongue with his own until they’re moving together. jeongin takes it well, his movements gaining more certainty. even so, chan doesn’t expect to feel jeongin thumb at his nipples, all curiosity and hesitance gone and replaced with intent. jeongin can’t possibly know how sensitive his nipples are—he must’ve just taken a wild guess, and gotten it right. 

at his reaction, jeongin does it again, and chan’s hips jolt forward in surprise. he stifles a small yelp when he brushes against jeongin, and makes both of them aware of just how turned on they are. he had gotten carried away and almost forgotten the reason they were like this in the first place, and this was an aggressive reminder.

chan pulls away, and for a moment, he sees anxiety flash across jeongin’s face, but it dissipates when chan takes off his t-shirt and throws it aside. it isn’t the first time jeongin’s seen him half-naked, obviously, but the context makes it different, and he can’t help but to stare. chan is  _ built _ , and usually, jeongin hates to be reminded of it, but right now he feels nothing but lucky.

“it’ll feel better if you use your mouth,” chan says, gesturing towards jeongin’s hands that still rest on his chest. the idea is embarrassing, chan can see it in jeongin’s expression, but it doesn’t stop him.

his hesitance returns, and once again, chan finds it incredibly sweet, if not hot. jeongin’s hands return to his waist and tug him forward on his lap, and he leans forward to fill the distance before putting his tongue right where chan asked. it’s clear that he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but it doesn’t matter, because the wet heat of his mouth is enough to make chan gasp and dig his fingers into jeongin’s hair.

jeongin does his best to make chan feel good, and he succeeds, because it takes less than a minute for chan to grind his hips down into jeongin’s, chasing the feeling and not wanting to hold back. jeongin lets him do that, but only for so long before he gets too riled up himself.

“hyung.” jeongin leans back, looking chan in the eyes as he rolls his hips up, “ _ please _ .”

there’s no way that chan has the willpower to deny jeongin any longer. after all, helping jeongin is what he agreed to in the first place.

“do you want to take your clothes off? or no?” chan says it as sweetly as possible, so that jeongin feels comfortable with the decision. he understands the vulnerability and nerves that come with being naked in front of someone like this, and doesn’t want him to feel like he has to.

“i think… not right now, sorry.” jeongin bites his lip and looks conflicted.

“hey, hey, don’t say sorry, it’s completely fine. everything is up to you, remember?” chan gives jeongin a quick peck on the lips before sitting back again. “how do you want to do this?”

“um… what you were doing before was good.”

“like this?” chan grinds down against him again, barely able to suppress his own shiver. jeongin knocks his head back against the wall, making a choked noise, before nodding.

chan leans back and puts his hands on jeongin’s thighs for leverage before rolling his hips again, starting up a consistent rhythm. it’s easier than he expected, and he thanks his years of experience in dance for it. he can’t help but watch jeongin as he does, his expression spurring him on. his eyes are closed, mouth parted and panting just slightly, noises escaping every few seconds, and chan thinks he’s never seen anything prettier.

when jeongin opens his eyes for a second and sees chan watching him, he makes a high-pitched keen of embarrassment in the back of his throat and covers his face with both hands.  _ god,  _ jeongin is precious, chan thinks, rolling his hips down particularly hard and trying to get the perfect angle. chan knows he’s found it when jeongin bucks his hips up in response. his sensitivity has chan feeling like he’s teetering on the edge, so he slows down, letting jeongin have a small breather.

it’s then that jeongin mumbles something from underneath his hands.

“i can’t hear you, innie, what is it?” chan tries not to giggle when jeongin moves his hands from his mouth, but keeps his eyes covered, before repeating himself.

“please touch me.” at his words, chan stops moving his hips altogether, and gently moves jeongin’s hands away from his face, holding them instead. jeongin seems to appreciate the affection, and having something to hold onto.

“are you sure?”

“ _ yes _ , please, wanna feel you.” jeongin saying that and looking right at him with his big pretty eyes has chan feeling like he’s had the wind knocked out of him.

“okay, hold on.” chan tries not to show how shaky he is when he stands up to get lube, currently hidden in the bottom drawer of his beside table. when he returns, jeongin seems confused.

“i thought you said we couldn’t go all the way today?”

“we’re not, innie. this just helps things feel better, i promise.” for now, he sets it aside. “can i?” he asks, hovering his hands above jeongin’s waistband. jeongin gulps and nods, looking to the side. chan knows he’s self-conscious about this, so he works quickly and undoes the button and zipper on his pants. he tugs them down a little, but only enough so that he has room to fit his hand inside the opening.

chan starts gentle, at first just resting his hand on jeongin’s cock through his boxers. when jeongin lets out a shaky breath, chan takes it as a sign to continue, moving his hand back and forth slowly but deliberately. he knows he’s doing well when jeongin moans, and pushes his hips into chan’s hand to try and get more of that feeling. chan runs his thumb along the edge of the waistband of jeongin’s boxers, silently asking for permission, and jeongin gives it.

the first thing chan notices, of course, is that jeongin is bigger than him. it shouldn’t be a surprise, especially with how much he had grown in other places over the past couple of years, but it still is. before doing anything, he grabs the lube again, and pours some into his palm. he tries to warm it up as much as possible before touching him, but he can feel how impatient and squirmy jeongin is getting, so he hurries it up. he holds jeongin at the base, giving him a few initial strokes to spread the lube completely, and jeongin makes a little yelp at the feeling, barely covering his mouth with his hand in time to stifle it.

“we’re the only ones home, innie. you don’t have to hide your noises.” chan wants to encourage him to be bold again, and not to hold back, especially knowing that he’s probably used to having to be as quiet as possible so the other members wouldn’t hear. there was hardly ever an opportunity to have alone time, not when living with so many other people.

jeongin hesitantly puts his hand down, just in time for a loud moan to escape him when chan twists his hand at the head just right. jeongin fucks up into his hand to chase the feeling, and chan has the urge to hold his hips down, to make him be still and just take it, but he doesn’t.

“hyung, i—i’m close,” jeongin chokes out. it turns into a whine when chan pulls his hand away.

“don’t worry, i just want to join you.” chan gets up off the bed to tug his sweatpants off. he doesn’t feel the same degree of modesty that jeongin does, and from the looks of it, jeongin definitely doesn’t mind seeing all of him. he climbs back into jeongin’s lap, and gives him a moment, the fascination on his face too precious.

“you shave?”

“yeah, i do. do you like it?” jeongin looks like he wants to touch, so chan helps him, grabbing ahold of one of his hands and placing it on the smooth skin just above his cock. for a minute, it seems like jeongin is too preoccupied with feeling him up to answer his question.

“yeah… it’s pretty.” jeongin sounds a little breathless as he says it, and the compliment makes chan feel the same way.

“you can touch me, if you want to.” jeongin’s hand is already hovering so close, there’s no way he can’t ask. jeongin does, at first just holding him gently, and then stroking him dry. it’s good, of course, but rough, and chan’s not used to it. “here,” he says, grabbing jeongin’s hand and pouring some lube onto it. he looks like he’s not sure what to do with it. “just touch me, it’s okay.”

this time, the feeling hits harder, and chan’s knees feel weak. jeongin is naturally good at it, so good that chan has to put his hand on the wall behind him to hold himself up.

“is it good? am i doing it right?” jeongin says into his ear, timid. chan almost groans just at that.

“yes, it’s perfect, keep going.” is what he says instead, kissing under jeongin’s jaw again, and down his neck. he moves his other hand back down to jeongin’s cock, and keeps touching him. jeongin’s hand stutters, and struggles to keep pace. he must be closer than chan thought. “move faster, okay? i know you’re close, so make me cum.” jeongin tightens his grip at chan’s words, speeding up his movements as instructed, and chan does the same to him. 

it feels  _ amazing _ , and chan hasn’t had this in such a long time, that it doesn’t take long for him to reach the edge, especially not with how much noise jeongin is making.

“oh,  _ god _ , jeongin, ‘m close.” chan hates how much his voice sounds like a whine, but he can’t help it, the feeling of jeongin’s hand making him feel dizzy.

“me too,  _ fuck _ —” and just like that, jeongin cums, throwing his head back and groaning. his grip on chan’s cock gets stupidly tight, pushing chan over the edge right along with him.

it takes them a minute to come down from it, the only noise in the room being their heavy breathing. the first thing chan does is stand up to grab a tissue box so he can clean both of them up. jeongin whines and squirms as he does, presumably oversensitive, but he doesn’t want jeongin to have to do it himself. then, he fixes jeongin’s clothes, and puts his own boxers back on, before sitting back down next to him on the bed.

“how was that, innie?” jeongin looks tired, but satisfied, and chan can’t blame him.

“really, really good. thank you, hyung.” jeongin looks like he wants to kiss chan again, but isn’t sure if he can, so chan leans in and does it for him. it’s sweet, unlike their previous kisses, and chan smiles into it.

“it was no problem for me, i promise. and if you want to do anything else, i’m more than okay with it.”

“i actually wanted to ask…” jeongin bit his lip. chan notices it’s starting to become a habit when he’s nervous. “i know i said i wanted you to fuck me, and i still do, but maybe next time, i could—i could fuck you?”

chan shivers just at the idea. he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it already, and he’s no stranger to being versatile. he leans in to whisper in jeongin’s ear, “you  _ definitely _ can, especially knowing that you have  _ this _ .” chan rests his hand over jeongin’s bulge, squeezing as lightly as possible to emphasize what exactly he means. jeongin’s embarrassed but breathless giggle is plenty enough to satisfy him.

“ _ fuck _ , how much longer do you think we have to be alone?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/beauttifuI)


End file.
